goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Lawson Escapes from the Hospital/Becomes a Teeth Guy/Grounded/@comment-31.49.61.67-20191211213528
Cast Lawson and Mickey Mouse-Eric Tina and Mrs. Lawson (Lawson's mum)-Kimberly Mr. Lawson (Lawson's dad)-Wiseguy Mickey's screaming voice and Mickey's crying voice-Kidaroo Transcript In the ward, Lawson began to get revenge. Lawson: Mickey Mouse, I'm going to get you for this! Lawson jumped out of the bed and he ran out of the ward, and he ran through the hallway. Then Lawson approached the elevator and pressed the button to open the doors. Then he went inside the elevator, and the doors closed. Lawson rode the elevator down to the first floor. Then the doors opened, and Lawson left the elevator. He followed the hallway and ran out of the hospital. Lawson: Goodbye hospital! Hello revenge! I'm going to become a Teeth Guy! And then I'm going to find Mickey and coward punch him back! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Lawson picked up his pill and swallowed and he became a Teeth Guy. Lawson: GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M A TEETH GUY NOW! MICKEY MOUSE, YOU'RE TOAST! SCREW YOU! SCREW YOU ALL! Lawson stomped off to find Mickey Mouse, and he ran along the pavement. Then he found Mickey Mouse near the supermarket. Lawson: MICKEY MOUSE! Mickey was shocked. Mickey: Oh my god! Lawson, what are you doing? You're supposed to be in the hospital! And why did you change your face? Lawson: BECAUSE I BECAME A TEETH GUY! I'VE COME TO GET REVENGE YOU! I'M GOING TO COWARD PUNCH YOU BACK FOR COWARD PUNCHING ME! Mickey was horrified. Mickey: Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononono! Please don't coward punch me back! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson: TOO BAD! I'M GOING TO COWARD PUNCH YOU BACK RIGHT NOW! Lawson began to coward punch Mickey back. Mickey: (in Kidaroo voice) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Then Lawson coward punched Mickey to the floor. Mickey began to cry. Mickey: (in Kidaroo voice) Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! (normal voice) Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lawson: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR COWARD PUNCHING ME! I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO MENTAL PEOPLE'S HOME! Mickey: No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! You can't do that! Please no! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lawson; TOO BAD! I'M GOING TO CALL TINA RIGHT NOW! Lawson picked up his phone and he phoned Tina up. Lawson: HELLO TINA! YES, IT IS I, LAWSON THE TEETH GUY! I WANT YOU TO TAKE MICKEY MOUSE TO MENTAL PEOPLE'S HOME! WHY? BECAUSE MICKEY MOUSE COWARD PUNCHED, AND HE DOESN'T DESERVE TO MAKE NEW EPISODES OF MICKEY MOUSE CLUBHOUSE! HE'S BEEN A BULLY TO ME! SO CAN YOU PLEASE TAKE HIM TO MENTAL PEOPLE'S HOME?! OKAY! GREAT! THANK YOU! BYE! Lawson put down the phone, and he glared to Mickey. LAWSON: TINA IS ON HER WAY! AND THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN ESCAPE! SO LONG, MICKEY MOUSE! Lawson walked off, and then Tina's car drove in, and then Tina came out, and then she confronted Mickey. Tina: Mickey, I have heard that you coward punched Lawson! Lawson told me you've been a bully to him. Mickey: What?! Me? Lawson coward punched me back! I hate him so much and he took revenge on me. Tina: That's what you get for annoying Lawson. Now, Mickey! Come with me, you bad mouse! You're going to my Mental People's Home! Tina took Mickey with her on the way to her car. Mickey: What?! This is rubbish! Hey, let me go! I'm innocent, I tell you! I'm a good citizen, honest! Later, Tina and Mickey reached the car. Tina: Get in the car right now, you bad mouse! Mickey did as he was told, and he got in the car. Tina got in her car, and she drove off to her Mental People's Home. On the way to Mental People's Home, Mickey was feeling upset. Mickey: Oh no, this is sad. This sucks. This is an outrage. I'm innocent, I tell you! I'm a good-hearted citizen, and I haven't done anything wrong! I never hurt anyone. Tina: Hey! Be quiet, you good-for-nothing mouse! You've been a bully to Lawson for the last time! You're going to my Mental People's Home, and that's final! Later, Tina reached her Mental People's Home, and she got out of the car. She took Mickey out of her car, and then she took him in. Then she took him to the dormitory. Tina: Welcome to my Mental People's Home. You will stay in there. Enjoy your permanent stay. And if you dare escape, you will be grounded even more. Since you've been torturing Lawson with your show, I'm sending you to solitary confinement. Come with me. Mickey did as he was told, and he followed Tina on the way to the solitary confinement. Then Tina and Mickey reached the cell, and then Tina placed Mickey in solitary confinement. Tina: This is the solitary confinement. You will stay in there, and you will go to the dormitary tomorrow. Enjoy your permanent stay. While you do so, I'm going to call Disney Junior to cancel Mickey Mouse Clubhouse to stop your business for good and turn the tables on you! And if you dare escape, you will be grounded even more. Enjoy your permanent stay. Tina walked away. Mickey's expression was now one of sullen rage. His eyes went red with fury, and after a few seconds, he snapped. His entire face reddened, Mickey began to throw a mental breakdown, as he screeched at the top of his lungs like a wild monkey. He pounded and stomped on the floor, then he started to jump crazily back and forth. He battered a wall with his feet for a while. He ran to the cell bars and hanged on them, still screaming like a wild monkey. Back in Lawson's house, Lawson's parents were furious with Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, I can't believe you escaped from the hospital and became a Teeth Guy! Lawson's mum: You're lucky that you're well again! And also, why did you become a Teeth Guy? Lawson: Because I have to get revenge on Mickey Mouse and then I coward punched him back and then sent him to Mental People's Home so he can stay there forever. Tina is going to cancel Mickey Mouse Clubhouse so Mickey Mouse won't be able to make new episodes. Lawson's dad: What?! That is unacceptable! How dare you coward punch Mickey back and send him to Mental People's Home?! Lawson's mum: That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for three weeks! And for your punishment! You will watch the repeated episodes of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse! Lawson's dad: Normally we would say 'Go to your room now!', so instead, start watching the repeated episodes of Mickey Mouse Clubhouse right now! Lawson did as he was told. Trivia Mickey Mouse's mental breakdown is inspired by Mojo Jojo's mental breakdown (from the Powerpuff Girls "The Rowdyruff Boys") and Mojo Jojo's mental breakdown is used as Mickey Mouse's mental breakdown when Mickey Mouse gets put in solitary confinement in Mental People's Home